


Brotherly Ties

by DrDestiel



Series: Tie Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Fluff and Mush, Happy, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Sneaky Castiel, True Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrDestiel/pseuds/DrDestiel
Summary: Sam watches the guests at his brothers wedding- and opens a can of worms when he brings up a subject the newlyweds hadn't talked about yet..





	Brotherly Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait guys- I am at basic training and we don't get a lot of free time and the internet sucks here! 
> 
> Also I had no real idea of where this was headed...literally just typed as it came to me...kinda surprised myself

Sam:

Sam watches his brother and his new husband as they sway on the little make shift dance floor. Dean was married- he has a _husband_. As weird as that sounds it’s the _married_ part that threw Sam most, not the husband part. He had suspected that Dean was a little less than _completely_ straight for a few years now. His obsession with Dr.Sexy and the way he stared at Cas…those were not habits of the exclusively heterosexual. 

When Cas had come out of the bathroom all fresh, after showing up from Purgatory- that had been what sold Sam on Dean’s more than friendly feelings toward the Angel. He spent his whole life around Dean and he knew when Dean was popping an awkward boner and that was one for the books.

He always knew Dean had feelings for the guy, he suspected he loved him even. He wasn’t sure if it was just an emotional connection- cause of their “profound bond” as Cas put it- or if it was sexual too. That day it confirmed the last doubts he had about that. Dean was smitten with the Angel. He just never figured anything would come of it. Dean never thought he deserved anything good and Cas was the ultimate _good_ thing to happen to him. Sam was expecting to suffer from the tension between the two till the world eventually _did_ end.

He smiles remembering their first kiss. It _had_ shocked him, only in that he never expected Dean to do it. They had both looked so completely surprised by it and it was all he could do not to giggle like a girl at the sight. He had had to clear his throat and break up the moment to get them out of the warehouse before getting arrested. He often wished that they had had a better setting and more time for that moment but he also kinda loved that he got to witness it. Not in a _creepy way-_ he never wanted to see Dean getting physical with anyone again-that had happened way more than anyone ever needed to know. He just knew that Cas was special and that it was a really big deal. And he loved them both- seeing them make each other happy has been a highlight in Sam’s very dark life. It was so amazing to see Dean smile so easily and a _real_ smile- one that reached his eyes and made his crow’s feet crinkle.

He had no idea a Winchester could be that happy. It gave him hope for himself and for his family. Cas was his best friend, and now he was his brother in law. He shakes his head a little at the completely unforeseen turn their lives had taken. His mind circles back to his initial thoughts- _Dean was married_.

He wonders briefly how John would have handled this news. He knew part of the reason Dean held back so long was the way they were raised. _Men should be men, not with men_. John had said when they would run across a gay couple from time to time. Sam knew Dean worshipped their father and only ever wanted to make him proud, but Sam hated that it cost Dean years of happiness. He was proud of Dean for getting past that, he knew it must have been hard for him.

He thinks John would have come around- Cas was really bad ass- no way Dad could have called him fruity or any other slur he liked to use. Besides he was a freaking Angel no talk of God not approving would have worked. He knew John loved them, after all he sold his soul to save Dean, and he would have had to admit that Cas was _made_ for Dean. No one else could fit into their life so effortlessly and be such an asset. Cas literally put Dean back together after Hell- there was nothing he didn’t know about Dean and he still worshiped the ground he walked on. Dean deserved that. He had spent his whole life putting everyone else first. He gave up every chance at a normal life to take care of Sam and save strangers who never even knew. Dean was a friggin’ _real life hero_ and he deserved someone who _knew_ that. Someone who understood that about him. Cas was that someone.

The sound of Dean’s laughter brings him out of his thoughts and he watches as Donna tries to steal Cas away from Dean for a dance. Cas looks flustered and Donna winks at him which makes him blush furiously and Dean laughs again. She takes hold of Cas and whisks him to the other end of the dance floor. Sam smiles as he watches Cas try to lead but Donna is clearly in charge.

“Hey” Dean says as he leans against the table next to Sam watching his husband with a smile.

“Hey. So, how does it feel?” Sam asks and takes a sip of his champagne.

“How does what feel?” Dean asks shooting Sam a puzzled look.

“Being married doofus.” He chuckles a little when Dean seems to shake his thoughts clear and tear his eyes away from Cas.

“Oh… _unreal_ man.” Dean says with a soft smile “I was scared he wouldn’t be into this whole thing”

“The pop up wedding?”

“Yeah _, everything_. We never talked about it. I wasn’t sure he cared about human stuff like this.”

“There was no way he was going to say no Dean!” Sam says making a face at Dean, who probably really thought that Cas might turn him down, cause he still doesn’t think he deserves this. 

“He’s like a million years old man. This must seem kinda silly to him.”

“He loves you Dean. He would do anything for you- you know that. But he wanted this too. Just look at him- he’s glowing. If I didn’t know better, I’d swear he still had some grace left in there somewhere.”

They watch Cas for a few minutes- he seems lighter and he never stops smiling. He is showing off his ring to Jody and Charlie who are making gushing sounds and Claire is rolling her eyes at the display.

“You guys are so ridiculous- if I hadn’t been around you for years I would be looking for a love potion or hex bags.” Sam snorts.

“Shut up, you’re just jealous cause I married a grade A hottie” Dean smiles at Sam and gives him a light punch on the shoulder.

“Never thought I’d say this- but yeah, I kinda am actually.” Sam says a little more seriously then he meant it to sound.

Dean pulls him into a quick hug and says “You’ll find a special girl Sammy. Or guy- no judgement here!” Dean teases at the end. “Cas and I are looking forward to being the cool uncles to your -no doubt- enormous rug rats someday”

Sam wants to change the subject- he doesn’t want to talk about how lonely he feels sometimes- this is Dean’s special day. “So no kids for you guys?”

“Not exactly equipped for that kinda thing Sam, besides we got Claire.” Dean replies looking across the room at his step daughter. She is laughing at Kevin who seems to be trying to ask Alex to dance.

“You could always adopt, or I don’t know get a surrogate” Sam knows that Dean would be a fantastic father and he suspects that Dean wants kids.

“Yeah, I guess.  One thing at a time though- just got my guy to marry me, don’t want to go scaring him with baby talk before we even get to our honeymoon.” Dean says jokingly, clearly deflecting.

Just then Cas walks up behind Dean and slides his arms around him. Surprising both brothers who were still focused on the teenage drama unfolding across the room. Cas was seriously stealthy.

“Babies?” Cas whispers in his ear as he rests his chin on Dean’s shoulder.

Shit.

Dean looks panicked for a second- how much had Cas heard- is he going to freak out?

Sam steps in to help “It’s my fault Cas, I brought it up- just giving Dean crap cause that’s what brothers do.”

Dean smiles nervously at Cas and leans into him. “So you do not want to have babies with me?” Cas asks looking at Dean sideways.

“Um, I never said that. Do _you_ want babies?” Dean stammers feeling like he is trapped between a rock and a former Angel of the Lord.

Cas smiles softly, “I do find myself imaging what it would be like to have a family with you, you would be a wonderful father Dean.”

Sam’s eyes bulge he can’t help it. He was not expecting that and from Dean’s expression he wasn’t either. He agrees with Cas but he never thought the stoic former warrior of God would be thinking of having kids with his brother.

Dean turns around to face his husband with wide eyes searching his face for signs that he was joking.

“What?” is all Dean manages to get out- and Sam suddenly feels like he should be somewhere _else_. But he is trapped between a table and yet _another_ moment between his brother and Cas.

“I know you want a family Dean, I could read your thoughts for many years remember.” Cas smiles softly and strokes Dean’s cheek.

“You want that- with me?” Dean asks and Sam can see the unshed tears well in his brother’s eyes.

“Of course Dean, I want to make you happy. And it would make me happy too- a little human with your eyes - I could not think of a better way to spend my mortal life” Cas is now cupping Dean’s face and looking at him with such honest devotion that Sam feels tears prick at his own eyes.

“You mean that?” Dean chokes out looking at Cas with such open longing that Sam has to look away.

“Yes, love.”

Sam thinks they are kissing now- it _sounds_ like they are kissing and there is no more talking for a bit. He stares at the bubbles in his glass as they float up to the surface. He feels like his heart is bubbling with joy just like that right now. He always knew Cas was perfect for his brother, but he never knew just _how_ perfect.

It was enough to make him believe in soulmates again. He smiles thinking about little feet running up and down the halls of the Bunker and says a little prayer to whoever is listening thanking them for sending this Angel into Dean’s life.

“ _Uncle Sam_ ” he thinks and smiles.

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me some thoughts, ideas, criticism, or love- just to let me know someone out there still cares about this story!  
> Thanks for being patient guys!  
> Next up Kevin and then finally Cas :)


End file.
